Semiconductor light emitting elements such as LED (light emitting diode) elements etc. are widely used as highly-efficient space-saving light sources for lighting use or for use in various kinds of lighting apparatuses for display use etc.
An LED has a property of self-generating heat by emission of light, which increases the temperature of the LED and reduces output of light. Stated differently, light emission efficiency of the LED is reduced due to the self-generated heat. For this reason, it is important to take countermeasures against heat discharge of LED modules (light emitting devices).
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147744) discloses a light source device capable of discharging heat efficiently by way of a configuration in which a through hole is formed in a substrate and a heat sink which is a heat conductive member and an LED package which is a light emitting element are directly and closely in contact with each other.